Nuestro pedazo de felicidad eterna
by Dreamy Cullen
Summary: al fin Rosalie y Emmett tienen lo que siempre han querido un pedaso de ambos por la eternidad, su pequeño bebe
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIE POV

Estaba en el patio de la casa pensando en mi vida anterior... en lo que deseaba desde mi vida humana..tenía mi casa, mi esposo, a mi familia pero hacía falta una cosa mas.. Que mi esposo Emmett y yo tu tuviéramos a nuestro hermoso bebe, pero eso era imposible estando así en estos cuerpos congelados, nunca podría cumplir mi sueño de ser mama...

De pronto siento una mano en mi hombro y volteo a ver quien es… era Edward

-Yo se que de alguna forma podrás cumplir ese sueño Rose- respondió mi hermano

-Gracias Ed pero sabes que eso no puede ser, tú tienes a Nessie porque bella era humana cuando quedo embarazada, aun no era como nosotros-le dije un poco triste

-Vamos levanta ese ánimo rose-

-Ed podrías decirle a Emmett que salí a dar un paseo necesito unos momento a solas-

-claro Rose no hay problema, estarás bien?-

Sí, siempre lo estoy – mi hermano me abraso y yo salí de la casa en mi auto a toda velocidad .. Sentir el aire en mi rostro me ayudaba a relajarme un poco... cuando de repente suena mi celular, solo lo escuche timbrar pero no atendí.

Estacione mi coche y baje en la un parque me senté en una de las bancas y una chica se sentó a mi lado viéndome como veía a los niños jugar

-Te gusta ver a los niños ee-dijo la chica

-Sí,- dije bajando la mirada

-Qué pasa? Te sientes bien? - de alguna forma la chica se sentía procupada por mi sin razón alguna, preocupada por una completa desconocida

-Es solo que, ver a los niños jugar me hace sentir feliz-me detuve y suspire

-Yo no puedo tener hijos –

La chica de complexión delgada ,tez blanca y cabello castaño me dio una sonrisa amable y me tendió la mano

–Hola soy Phoebe-

-Rosalie-le tendí mi mano también –

Y porque no puedes...Se detuvo antes de terminar volteando hacia otro lado deseando no haber preguntado nada-

-Tener hijos?, bueno es una situación un algo difícil-

-Ooh-

Yo también quiero tener hijos ... y de cierta forma tampoco puedo ... Yo no encontré a la persona indicada para tenerlos y ahora me he quedado sin tiempo –

Voltee a ver Phoebe con una expresión confundida. Ella intento calmarse y siguió hablando

-Como te dije no encontré a la persona indicada, y no sentí lo que es el amor por otra persona, por más que intente nunca lo tuve y ahora, estoy enferma, los doctores no saben que tengo y me quedan al menos 8 meses más... podría conseguir una inseminación pero que caso tendría traer un bebe al mundo dejándolo solo..

-Me quede viendo a Phoebe, se parecía tanto a mí en muchos aspectos, ella quería tener lo mismo que yo cuando era humana , yo ya había conseguido una parte y la otra nunca la conseguiría pero ella no había logrado tener lo que quería y eso me entristecia-

-Se cómo te sientes pero estoy segura que sentirás lo que es el amor aunque no consigas tu bebe-

Ella sonrió y dijo

-Debo irme o llegare tarde a casa está un poco lejos y no me gusta andar en la noche por ahí

–Quédate le dije yo te llevo a tu casa, quería estar sola pero tu compañía me agrada –

-Está bien – se sentó de nuevo – y que edad tienes?- me pregunto-

Me quede pensando que si le decía mi verdadera edad me tomarías por loca y sonreí a eso-tengo 18 años y tú? -

-Yo tengo 22. No crees que aun están algo joven para decir que ya quieres un hijo? Aun puedes tenerlos-

Sonreí para mí, si supieras que soy mucho mayor

-No no lo creo, había soñado toda mi vida con un hijo, un hijo de mi esposo se que el me lo daría sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de hacerme feliz pero no se puede – dije

-Sabes? Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad, anhelaba tanto ese momento …

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, era mi hermana Alice, esta vez conteste

-Si Alice?-

-Rose... Estas bien? Emmett está preocupado quiere ir a buscarte y Edward no lo deja le dijo que necesitabas unos momentos sola.-

Si Alice estoy bien mira dile a mi osito que no se preocupe que estaré en casa dentro de un rato si?

-Está bien le diré bye-

-Bye-

Creo que mejor debería irme ya, así puedas ir con tu esposo –dijo Phoebe levantándose

-Segura que quieres irte?-

-Si segura-

-Bueno, vamos te llevare a tu casa-

-Pero tu esposo.. –la detuve con un además que hice con mi mano

Mi osito sabrá esperar –le dije mientras nos acercábamos a mi auto –sube, está abierto

-Se quedo viendo el coche –Wow, que auto más genial-

Gracias, fue un regalo de mi padre

Subimos al auto y en unos minutos estuvimos en su casa. Esta chica me había caído bien de no ser porque era humana y era castaña se podría parecer a mi… tiene los mismos pensamientos que yo.

Se bajo del auto y me dijo –voy al parque todos los días desde las 4 por si regresas sería lindo conversar contigo de nuevo-sonrió y cerró la puerta-gracias por traerme

Al llegar a casa Emmett me alcanzó en la entrada -

-Princesa, estaba preocupado, el tonto de Ed no me dejaba ir por ti, estar a tu lado –dijo abrasándome

Voltee hacia arriba y acaricie su mejilla con ambas manos viendo sus ojos

-perdón amor, yo le dije que necesitaba estar sola-

Pase mi dedo pulgar por sus labios i me acerque lentamente hacia ellos para rosar sus labios con los míos, el sonrió y yo tome su mano

-No sabes lo que me paso-dije tranquilamente para no preocuparlo. Él me miro y me beso de nuevo tiernamente.

-Que paso princesa?-

-Ven, te contare –

Subimos las escaleras y al llegar abrió la puerta dándome el paso a nuestro cuarto y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Se acerco a mi sentándose a mi lado sobre la cama.

Nuestra habitación era grande la pared de enfrente era una gran ventana con cortinas rojas sujetadas a los lados con un listón dorado y una blanca en el medio de una tela algo transparente hasta el piso y un sillón debajo de de ella, las paredes de la izquierda y la trasera por donde habíamos entrado hacia unos minutos eran de color hueso con una colcha en color rojo, muebles de madera una mesita al lado de la cama y un baul al frente, en la pared frente a la cama había una puerta corrediza de espejos y abriéndola estaba un pasillo en el medio separando un pequeño cuarto (el vestidor) a la mitad , del lado izquierdo estaba la ropa de Emmett y del lado derecho la mía al fondo del pasillo se veía una en baño con una tina unas sillas y otro espejo frente a ellas.

-Conocí a una chica hoy-él se quedo mirándome confundido-así fue como comencé a contarle cómo fue que conocí a Phoebe y lo parecidas que éramos la una de la otra… En nuestros pensamientos claro.. cuando termine de contarle a Emmett solo me abraso.. Me encantaba como Emmett envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor y me hacía sentir segura, amada que nada mas importaba cuando estaba con el suspire y se alejo un poco-

-Em, iré al parque todos los días con Phoebe si no te molesta, me gustaría tratarla un poco mas –

-No mi amor no me molesta, mientras tu seas feliz , lo que sea que mi princesa quiera-

Lo abrase de nuevo besándolo y amándolo recorriendo la piel de sus brazos, su cuello empujándolo un poco recostándolo en la cama haciendo el amor con mi esposo hasta el amanecer.


	2. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y lo que haga con los personajes es de mi imaginacion :P

bueno este es el segundo capitulo de la historia,. no es tan larga pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... y aunque no sepa hacerlo muy bien ahi jaja ahi la tienen...

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron Review se siente genial ver que les agrada la historia =D **

* * *

**La Propuesta**

Rosalie POV

Seguí llendo a ese parque durante dos semanas en donde había conocido a Phoebe, charlar con ella me hacía sentir extrañamente feliz era como si hablara conmigo misma pero sabía bien que no era así, si Phoebe quería podría tener hijos no como nosotros que estábamos atrapados, congelados en nuestros cuerpos sin la oportunidad de ver mas allá.

En la mañana sonó mi teléfono, estando en la casa me extraño nadie además de mi familia me llamaba y mucho menos estando todos cerca, lo tome y al ver en el identificador vi que era el numero de Phoebe, no tenía idea de porque me llamaba a esa hora, me pareció raro pero aun así conteste.

-si diga?- dije un poco confundida

-Rose que bueno que contestas, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante, y algo que podría interesarle mucho a tu esposo y sobre todo a ti – dijo ella un poco emocionada, nerviosa.

-Crees que podríamos vernos hoy?

-Si claro-dije- dime en que lugar y a que hora o igual puedo pasar por ti.-

-Te espero en el parque -dijo Phoebe rápidamente

-Está bien en un rato mas estoy allí-conteste

-Nos vemos bye.-

-bye-

Phoebe colgó y yo fui a mi habitación buscando cambiarme de ropa por alguna más apropiada para ir a un parque, abrí mi closet y encontré una playera rosa en cuello V y un short falta corto que dejaba ver mis hermosas y largas piernas y unos tenis para completar el outfit y dejando que mi cabello rubio callera por sobre mis hombros me mire en el espejo cuando entro Emmett, ni siquiera escuche sus pasos.

-Te vez hermosa amor-dijo mi esposo- a dónde vas? – Emmett me miro de arriba abajo grabando mi imagen en su mente

-Voy a ver a Phoebe me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, se escuchaba algo mmm nerviosa? O emocionada algo había en su voz, espero no le pase nada –

-Ojala no amor. Quieres que te lleve? Debo ir a Port Ángeles por unas cosas que encargo la duendecilla-

-y Alice rechazo el ir de compras? No lo puedo creer!-

Si tuve que amenazarla de que yo iría o no la dejaría comprar nada ya además de que su coche también pagaría el precio-

Jajajaja y eso funciono? Pobre de Alice ya la imagino sin poder comprar se volvería loca!, bueno amor nos vamos? Phoebe ya debe de estar esperándome-

Emmett se quedo viéndome tomando mi cara entre sus manos y acariciando mi mejilla se acerco lentamente rosando sus labios con los míos el cerro sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo mientras el presionaba nuestros labios bajando una de sus manos a mi cintura acercando también nuestros cuerpos, yo lo abrace por la nuca y el sonrió por sobre mis labios rompiendo el beso…

Te amo mi osito-dije sin abrir los ojos todavía

Yo también te amo amor-

Me acerque y bese de nuevo sus labios cuando de repente Alice abre la puerta..

Emmett! Porque…aaaaaaaa! Mis ojosss-dijo Alicee cerrando y tapándose los ojos con sus manos rápidamente

Alice porque no tocas la puerta?- dijo mi esposo algo irritado

No pensé que estuvieran ahí de melosos eso no lo vi … y vine buscando a Emmett a ver si ya había regresado de Port Ángeles pero ya veo que aun no se ha ido –

Emmett se quedo viendo a Alice con una mirada asesina por avernos interrumpido

Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Alice dando unos pasos hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta y gritando –Emmett apúrate-

Yo sonreí –tranquilo osito-y le di un rápido beso – anda vamos o se nos ara tarde

Emmett tomo mi mano y bajamos a la cochera al llegar me ayudo a subirme a su jeep yo hubiera preferido ir en mi BMW pero bueno…

A donde te llevo amor? – dijo Emmett

-al parque que esta por la calle principal bebe-

Emmett arranco su jeep y partimos hasta Port Ángeles. Cuando llegamos vi a Phoebe desde lejos y la salude. Le dije a Emmett que le llamaría para que pasara por mí, me despedí de él y camine hacia donde estaba Phoebe.

-hola- le dije-como estas?-

-Bien rose y con una noticia que te va a encantar- Phoebe se notaba algo entusiasmada

-Enserio? De que se trata?- la alenté para que me dijera más rápido, tanto misterio que traía me daba curiosidad

-Hable con mi doctor y he estado pensando mucho en mi, en ti y tu esposo, en tu familia y, me gustaría proponerte al…-ella dejo de hablar y se quedo completamente callada viéndome.

Asentí para que ella continuara con lo que tenía que decir y comenzó a explicar.

-Mira tú sabes que yo estoy enferma y que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Hable con mi doctor y me hiso una serie de estudios en donde..bueno no saben que es lo que tengo pero si el tiempo que me queda que son entre 7 u8meses y que esto no es hereditario yo he tenido casi todo en la vida solo me hace falta una cosa más esto que me hace sentir.. Incompleta, somos muy parecidas en lo que pensamos acerca de la familia, y tú tienes un esposo. Así que estuve pensando que puedes hablar con él y si quisieran ..Yo tendría a su bebe.

Las palabras de Phoebe me habían dejado helada, estaba proponiéndome tener un bebe de Emmett y mio..

-Mira no sería difícil solo necesitan tu ovulo y su esperma para hacer una fecundación in-vitro luego me lo implantan y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes tu bebe se desarrolla en mi vientre, yo siempre he querido que se siente el tener a ese pedacito de cielo dentro de ti, cuando se mueve, si ustedes quieren yo lo tengo, ya había pensado en hacer algo parecido a esto antes por inseminación artificial pero no quería dejar solo a mi bebe con ustedes pues sería suyo, yo sentiría lo que quiero y ustedes tendrían también lo que desean sin tener que dejar a un bebe por su cuenta.

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews **

**intentare actualizar en esta semana para que no se queden con la duda de que paso :P**

**si tienen alguna idea para la istoria son bienvenidass jeje**

**kuidense bye **


	3. platica familiar

Disclaimer

Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y lo que haga con los personajes es de mi imaginacion :P

hay se ke tarde tiempo en subir pero como les digo estoy en una situacion algo mm complicada espero todo pase pronto y este todo bien ...les prometo actualizar mas seguido y apurarme con este fic porque ya tengo otra idea enmente muajajaja bueno en fin espero les guste este cap :P

* * *

**Platica familiar**

Rosalie POV

Phoebe seguía hablando, explicándome en lo que consistía prestarme su vientre, pero yo ya sabía todo eso. Me dedique a pensar en lo que conllevaría una decisión como esa…como podría una humana engendrar un bebe vampiro? Sabíamos cómo era un hibrido como Nessie pero no un vampiro, además tendría que decirle lo que somos, como le afectaría a ella el tenerlo.. Sería como Nessie?, e incluso se podría hacer la fecundación in-vitro? que diría mi familia de todo esto.. me apoyarían? eran demasiadas preguntas las que tenia y no podía responder a ni una de ellas..

-Rose! Estas bien? –dijo Phoebe, tomándome de los hombros moviéndome ligeramente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh, si disculpa, me quede pensando-le dije- estas segura de lo que estas diciéndome?-

-Por supuesto, yo quiero un bebe es mi propósito mi deseo traer un bebe al mundo y el tiempo se me acaba, habla con tu esposo Rose tal vez sea lo mejor así ustedes tendrían a su bebe.

Yo seguía en shock una humana, mi amiga humana que había conocido hace apenas unas semanas quería ayudarme con mi deseo de ser madre.

-Gracias- solo pude decir- necesito planteárselo a mi esposo y ver si existe la posibilidad además de otras cosas.

-Está bien-dijo Phoebe-piénsenlo y me avisan yo ya estoy preparándome por si su respuesta es positiva. Bueno debo irme tengo cita con el medico en un rato, esperare tu llamada rose.-

Dijo esto y se levanto dándome un abraso y alejándose. Saque mi celular y llame a Emmett.

El teléfono sonaba pero Emmett no respondía –necesitaba tanto a mi esposo en estos momentos y el no atendía su celular pero aun así insistí de nuevo.

-Amor disculpa no podía atender-

-Osito necesito que vengas por mí, necesito que estés conmigo bebe-

-Pero princesa que pasa, estas bien ? -dijo Emmett preocupado

-si solo ven por mí, te amo- dicho esto colgué el teléfono

Emmett llego a los 5 minutos al parque, yo estaba algo inquieta, al verlo llegar solo lo salude con la mano, el bajo de su jeep y se acerco a mi viéndome fijamente intentando descifrar que era lo que me tenia así, que pensaba, creo que en esos momentos Emmett deseaba tener el poder de Edward.

Cuando llego a mi lado solamente se sentó y me abrazo, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente con todas esas preguntas en mi cabeza, un sollozo se escapo de dentro de mí, Emmett puso una de sus manos en mi barbilla levantando mi cara viéndome fue cuando él me dijo-

-vamos a casa princesa-

-Emmett, tengo que hablar contigo, con nuestros padres, con la familia completa- seguí yo diciéndole –

Mira amor que te parece si al llegar a casa nos dices a todos juntos para que te calmes un poco antes.-dijo mi esposo el siempre tan lindo

Está bien osito-le dije –vamos a casa- en el camino no le dirigí palabra, iba viendo el camino, pensando en lo que le diría a mi familia en qué pensarían, ni siquiera yo sabía que pensar. Emmett se limito a tomar mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos en todo el camino.

Al llegar a casa el solo apretó un poco mas mi mano

-Hemos llegado princesa-

Yo solo gire mi cara hacia él y sonreí escondiendo mis verdaderos sentimientos soltó mi mano y bajo de su jeep y me ayudo a bajar también me abrazo por la cintura acomodo su cara en mi hombro y se dirigió hacia mi oído

Todo estará bien amor- yo puse mis manos sobre las de el abrasando sus brazos y caminamos dentro de la casa, al llegar todos estaban en la sala como si supieran que iba a decirles algo, pero obviamente lo sabían mi hermana Alice habría visto mi decisión de hablar con ellos y les habría dicho, Emmett y yo nos acercamos a ellos y lo solté

Siéntate bebe-le dije, el sin decir nada me obedeció sentándose en el suelo a mis pies

Me quede viendo a toda la familia que estaba esperando a que comenzara a hablar inhale profundamente (no era que lo necesitaba pero ayudaba a tranquilizarme) y comencé a hablar…

-Familia se que todos ustedes me aman y me conocen demasiado para saber lo que quiero, saben cómo soy, como pienso( voltee a ver a Edward y sonreí levemente) me conocen y quieren así como soy, también saben que hace unas semanas conocí a una chica muy linda y que nos reuníamos en el parque de Port Ángeles –me detuve un poco para pensar que les diría y continué- Phoebe la chica de la que les hablo está enferma y, va a morir, es muy parecida a mi bueno en el sentido de lo que quiere de su vida y me ha ofrecido algo que yo quiero- Edward me miro un poco preocupado cuando leyó mi mente, cuando supo a donde iba la conversación, yo solo voltee a verlo y pensé para el

–Edward por favor-

Continúe-ella se ofreció a engendrar a mi hijo y de Emmett, ella va a morir y quiere hacer eso con su vida solo traer un bebe al mundo-

Me detuve y toda la familia incluido mi padre Carlisle estaba con la boca un poco entreabierta viéndome ellos difícilmente se sorprendían dado que Alice siempre les decía que pasaría pero esta vez era diferente esta vez los había sorprendido y no sabían cómo responder.

Agache mi cabeza mirando a Emmett cuando vio mi cara de preocupación me dio la más grande de sus sonrisas las que hacían que nada mas en la existencia importara, las que hubieran hecho que mi corazón se detuviera o se acelerara si aun fuera humana, la que me hacía sentir más tranquila y feliz. Se levanto de donde estaba y se coloco a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura y besando mi cabello tiernamente dándome seguridad y diciéndome a su manera que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomara.

Voltee a ver a mi familia que aun me veía y voltee a ver a mis padres. Carlisle hablo primero

-estás segura de esto?-dijo mi padre, sabiendo de antemano la decisión que yo tomaría

-lo estoy completamente-dije

Mi padre volteo a ver a los demás integrantes de la familia para saber su opinión se dirigió primero a Esme

Que dices amor?-

Ella volteo a verme se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazo

-Se que tomaras la decisión correcta querida y te apoyare en ella- dijo en mi oído

Yo sonreí y le correspondí el abrazo entonces mi padre se dirigió a mis demás hermanos

-Ustedes que dicen chicos?-

Alice se levanto dando brinquitos -si otra sobrinita o sobrinito seré tía de nuevo-

Jasper solo asintió dando a entender que también estaba de acuerdo

Bella solamente sonrió y dijo –ahora tendrás lo que mas anhelas hermana

Voltee a ver a Edward y él seguía pensando

Yo comencé a decirle (en mi mente claro) que me apoyara

Cuando lo hubo pensado –tendremos que explicarle que somos y los riesgos de traer a un bebe vampiro a la vida además tenemos que ver el tema de los Vulturis ..

-Tiene razón rose – dijo Carlisle de nuevo

-no dejare que nadie lastime a mi bebe Carlisle – le conteste y él me miro por un momento

-está bien tendremos que hacer varios exámenes para saber si esto es posible y una vez que Phoebe esté lista procederemos con el embarazo-

Yo gire con mi Emmett y lo abrase muy fuerte era la mujer más feliz del mundo la plática familiar había salido muy bien y ahora tendría lo que siempre había deseado en mi vida humana, un esposo que me amaba profundamente, mis pequeño bebe, una familia y claro tendría a mis nuevos padres y hermanos conmigo no podía pedirle más a mi existencia ahora seria perfecta.

Emmett fue hasta mi oído-tendremos que practicar para ese bebe- a la ves que me cargaba en sus brazos y nos dirigía al cuarto.

* * *

**dejen reviews please se siente super genial entrar y ver que te dejaron un comentario y muchisimo si es porque les agrada mi historia :D**

**si tienen alguna idea/sugerencia para el fic no duden en decirlo las ideass tambien son bienvenidas **

**en fin me voy **

**cuidense gracias por leer :) see ya**


	4. broma?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y lo que haga con los personajes es de mi imaginacion :P

aiii espero no abrelas hecho esperar mucho pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ...

**ya me agarro la inspiracion jeje creo que estare actualizando muy seguido si eske mi internet no falla ¬¬ jaja**

* * *

**broma?**

**Rosalie pov**

Después de algunos días llame a Phoebe invitándola a la casa para que conociera a toda la familia, íbamos a aceptar su propuesta si ella aceptaba claro dar a luz a un vampiro, le contaríamos lo que somos y si aceptaba haríamos exámenes para saber si era posible un embarazo de ese tipo ya que no había precedentes.

El día había llegado y Phoebe estaba por llegar, yo estaba más que nerviosa y mí querido esposo lo noto

-Que pasa princesa?-dijo Emmett

-Nada bebe estoy muy nerviosa, que tal y Phoebe no acepta lo que somos y se arrepiente, que tal y no quiere tener a nuestro bebe - en ese momento me sentí repentinamente triste y voltee a verlo.

-No te preocupes mi amor- dijo el – todo saldrá bien, y si no es ella veremos la manera de tener a nuestro bebe si? Tranquila mi pequeña-

El siempre haciéndome sentir mucho mejor, me sentía más tranquila, me hacía sentir como su pequeña niña aunque la mayoría del tiempo él era mi niño- sonreí ante ese pensamiento

-Gracias amor –le dije- tenemos que alistarnos y dejar todo listo para cuando Phoebe llegue. Subimos a nuestra habitación y nos vestimos cuando bajamos a la sala ya estaba toda la familia reunida en la sala esperando a que Phoebe llegara cuando a lo lejos escuchamos el sonido de un auto. Yo apreté la mano de mi esposo ligeramente... estaba nerviosa. Él volteo y beso mi mejilla. Dentro de poco tiempo el auto estaba en frente de la casa, se había detenido era un taxi así que se fue cuando Phoebe bajo de él. Me adelante a la puerta y la abrí justo antes de que tocara cuando me vio comenzó a reír.

-Rose! Me asustaste jaja esperándome?- dijo Phoebe sonriendo

'Sí, todos estamos en la sala. Pasa estás en tu casa amiga-

-Gracias- dijo ella

-Ven sígueme te presentare a todos- Me adelante un poco para que ella me siguiera venía detrás de mi

-Wow tu casa es hermosa Rose-

-Gracias de hecho es la casa de mis padres-

Llegamos a la sala y ella se quedó viendo a todos vi que Edward soltó una pequeña risita por lo que supuse que estaba leyendo la mente de Phoebe

Me acerque a Carlisle y Esme

-Phoebe ellos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme ..ella es Phoebe-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Carlisle

-bienvenida hija-dijo Esme

-El gusto es mío señores -dijo ella sonriente

-Phoebe ellos son mis hermanos: él es mi gemelo Jasper, ella es Alice, él es Edward y ella es Bella su esposa- me dirigí a cada uno de ellos a la vez que decía sus nombres

-Hola -ella sonrió de nuevo

-Bueno siéntate- le dije a ella e hizo lo que le dije, toda la familia se quedó callada hasta que yo suspire y me dirigí a mi amiga

-Phoebe hay algo que necesitas saber de nosotros antes de considerar tu propuesta y bueno para que lo pienses bien –me dolía hasta el alma decir todo esto pero debía hacerlo - no habrá rencores si decides retractarte eres muy linda y enserio te quiero amiga-sonreí para para calmarla ya que en sus ojos había algo de preocupación

-Que pasa?- Ella se quedó viéndome y luego vio al resto de la familia

-Como veras nosotros somos algo…. diferentes a los demás y pues debes saber qué es lo que nos hace diferentes, la razón por la que podrías reconsiderar tener un bebe nuestro –abrace a Emmett de la cintura

-Phoebe-continuo mi padre –no queremos asustarte pero queremos saber tu opinión... Que piensas de los vampiros?-

Phoebe se quedó un poco confundida por la pregunta de mi padre pero unos segundos después comenzó a hablar

-Pues me parece que son algo intrigantes y fascinantes por la manera en que viven no saber que personas podrían ser vampiros las que andan de noche claro porque no pueden salir al sol y todas esas cosas que dicen en los libros -

-Crees en ellos?- continuo mi padre

-Creo que como todo es posible que existan –se detuvo un poco –pero a que vienen esas preguntas no comprendo que tienen que ver los vampiros con todo esto-

-Bueno Phoebe nosotros…los somos –continúe-no somos como dice toda la gente o en los libros somos diferentes -

Hubo un silencio total en la sala Phoebe nos veía a todos estudiando nuestras caras cuando de repente Edward rompió el silencio

-No es una broma, tampoco pienses que te aremos daño nosotros no somos así-

Phoebe volteo hacia donde yo estaba mirándome confundida

-Rose enserio lo son?-

Si- le conteste- pero como te decía nosotros somos diferentes

-En qué forma?- Me interrumpió ella -toman sangre no?-

-Bueno si … Pero no sangre humana nosotros no matamos personas, bebemos solo la sangre de animales, nuestra familia además de otra que conocemos lleva el mismo estilo de vida de nosotros…cazando animales para vivir -

Phoebe seguía en sus pensamientos

-El sol? -

El sol no nos quema querida –se adelantó Esme –solo nos hace brillar como si tuviéramos miles de brillantes en nuestro cuerpo pero no nos mata -

-Se convierten en murciélagos?-

Alice sonrió –no claro que no esas son solo leyendas que inventaron -

-Y respecto a sus hijos... no los tienen como en las películas?-Phoebe seguía haciéndonos preguntas se miraba algo distante y confundida pero a la vez interesada por saber sobre nosotros

-No, no podemos –proseguí –esa es la razón por la que yo no he podido tener a mi bebe-baje la mirada al suelo y Emmett me abrazo fuertemente

-Veras hija –continuo mi padre-al convertirnos en lo que somos quedamos congelados en nuestros cuerpos no se pueden producir cambios en nuestra persona como seguir envejeciendo o en este caso hacer que las hormonas sigan su trabajo produciendo óvulos, nuestro cuerpo al quedar en este estado no puede crecer y por lo tanto las mujeres no pueden albergar un bebe en crecimiento puesto que su estómago nunca crecería...-

-Y que hay de ustedes como es que ustedes dos son…padres, hermanos –dijo señalándonos a todos

-No somos familiares de sangre si es a lo que te refieres, no mantenemos ningún lazo genético entre nosotros, todos y cada uno de nosotros formamos esta familia "adoptiva" lo que nos une son los lazos de amor que nos tenemos, bueno a excepción de la hija de Edward y Bella ellos si están relacionados-.

Parecía que Phoebe estaba comprendiendo todo hasta que mencionaron Nessie

-Como es que ellos si pueden tener una hija y ustedes no rose?-

Bella se adelantó a responder

-Yo era humana cuando conocí a Edward, y vivimos nuestro noviazgo mientras yo lo era nos casamos y en nuestra boda yo quede embarazada de él y tuvimos a nuestra pequeña ..-

-Aquí viene otra parte de la que debes tener conocimiento... Sobre nuestros bebes... –Interrumpí-en el caso del bebe entre una humana y un vampiro-voltee a ver a bella para que prosiguiera mientras phoebe parecía estar tomando demasiado bien la situación yo estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que decidiría al final

-Mira yo tuve mi embarazo como cualquier otra mujer... el bebe se alojaba en mi vientre pero al ser mitad vampiro este crecía muy rápido, otra cosa que también es importante que sepas es que era demasiado fuerte y fue un embarazo muy doloroso. Siendo humana tuve que comenzar a beber sangre, eso era algo que ella me pedía por su naturaleza pero nada de eso me importaba yo quería tener a mi pequeña sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o lo que tuviera que sufrir, ella era otras de mis razones para seguir, .. y en cuestión de unas semanas ya teníamos a nuestra princesa con nosotros, el parto fue doloroso y estuve a punto de morir –bella volteo a ver a Edward que la abrazo cerrando sus ojos recordando el momento del nacimiento de Nessie – pero al nacer mi hija me convirtieron en lo que ahora soy -.

-Phoebe se había quedado helada con las palabras de bella pero ella debía saberlo debía estar de acuerdo, y debía saber por lo que pasaría si decidía proseguir ...- yo continúe hablando

-Era importante que supieras todo esto para que sepas lo que podría pasar en un embarazo de estos y pues también para que pienses si quisieras ser como nosotros o seguir el mismo camino de la vida si es que te decides por un sí... ninguno de nosotros a excepción de bella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir convertirse en lo que somos y tu podrías elegirlo si deseas quedarte y conocer al bebe y si tu respuesta es una negativa te agradeceríamos no dijeras nada ya que al hacer esto nos ponemos a todos en peligro, nosotros no tomaríamos represalias en tu contra –sonreí un poco sintiéndome ya más tranquila tras haberle dicho "la bomba" a Phoebe. Ella se quedó unos segundos más pensando hasta que vi que Edward se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos como platos supe que ella había decidido a hablar

-Entiendo cómo deben de sentirse por contarme su secreto y entiendo también lo difícil que fue para ustedes y todas las cosas que deberían de estar pensando sobre mí en la manera en que estoy reaccionando a todo lo que me dijeron y he tomado mi decisión –

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí tomándome de las manos

–No tengo miedo y confío en que no me aran daño si no hace mucho tiempo que rose lo hubiera hecho –sonreímos todos ante su comentario lo decía en tono de broma-

-y lo compruebo con el hecho que me hayan contado como es que bella paso su embarazo y lo que sufrió ... Rose yo en verdad te aprecio muchísimo pero no me gustaría convertirme en vampiro como ustedes puesto que me gustaría ir a ver a mis abuelos y mis padres los extraño además que me gustaría saber cómo es allá arriba –volteo al ver el techo sonriendo- yo sería feliz sabiendo que cumplí lo que vine a hacer y saber que he ayudado a mi mejor amiga a cumplir su sueño , yo cuidaría a ese bebe desde donde estuviera y sé que ustedes lo amaran y lo cuidaran muchísimo….-

Phoebe se detuvo de repente el momento había llegado y lo que había dicho estaba preocupándome -ya no seré mama- pensé para mi

* * *

**uuuy que creen que le dira Phoebe a Rose? si o no ? ta ta ta taaaaan jajaa**

**estoi loka creo que ya me esta asiendo efecto el sueño que traigo**

**ya son las 3;30 am por aca :P **

**pero no importa me desvelo para actualizarle amis lectoras :D**

** dejen sus reviws eso es genial**

**si tambien tienen ideas para la istoria son bienvenidas**

**byee**


	5. Explicaciones

**hola holaaa.. aki ando subiendo un nuevo cap .. espero que less gustee **

**todos los capitulos los voy armando al escribir de una idea que tube y obviamente yo no se escribir casi jaja asi ke entiendanme un poco estos capitulos solo son para desarrollar la historia y llegar a donde quiero :P...por lo general en esta historia y en otra que ya tengo pensada tienen en parte situaciones que an pasado en mi vida U.u asi que ...bueno me dejo de tanto escribir y los dejo leer en paz jajaja**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y lo que haga con los personajes es de mi imaginacion :P

* * *

**Explicaciones**

**Rosalie POV**

Pero…-continuo –como sabes este es mi deseo y como dijo bella no importa lo que se tenga que pasar tendré a su bebe Rose-

Yo me quede congelada...más de lo ya estamos no sabía si reír …sollozar ya que no podemos llorar, no sabía si brincar, bailar, correr no sabía qué hacer con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento asi que intente contenerme un poco dándole una gran sonrisa a Phoebe y a toda mi familia me acerque a ella abrazándola.

-Gracias, gracias Phoebe me estás haciendo la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo en todos los tiempos en verdad- le dije mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, ella era humana así que debía ser cuidadosa con ella.

Todos en la sala estaban felices y abrazaban a sus respectivas parejas. Yo me acerque a mi osito abrasándolo y besando sus dulces labios cuando escuche la voz de Edward que nos interrumpía.

-Cof personas, cof presentes, cof -dijo mi hermano Edward en broma ante el apasionado beso que Emmett y yo estábamos dándonos.

-Hay Edward déjanos –pensé para que solo él pudiera leer mi mente y el soltó una carcajada haciendo que los demás presentes lo hicieran también, Emmett rio y me beso en la frente.

Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para la noche amor – dijo Emmett, levantando ambas cejas repetidamente.

De cuando acá nos importaba que nuestra familia no supiera de lo que queríamos hacer, de demostrarnos nuestro amor 8-) ... sonreí ante el pensamiento

-Está bien, está bien- les dije volteando a ver a Carlisle y a Phoebe un poco apenada por mi amiga

Entonces-dijo mi padre – yo me haré cargo de hacer los estudios a Rose y a ti Phoebe y si este embarazo es posible me encargare de él y lo vigilaremos –le explicaba mi padre a mi amiga -solo habrá que ver cuando quieren o puedas tu Phoebe comenzar con la serie de exámenes y proceder con el embarazo.

Phoebe se quedo atenta a lo que decía mi padre y contesto

-Cuanto antes mejor Dr. Cullen -

Mi padre rio

-Llámame Carlisle eres parte de la familia no necesitamos los formalismos-

-Está bien Carlisle-dijo Phoebe

-Que les parece si vamos a mi oficina Rose, Phoebe, Emmett para explicarle bien a Phoebe como será el procedimiento-.

-Si vamos- dije

Guiamos a mi amiga hasta la oficina de mi padre, como me alegraba de tener una amiga como ella, no se asustaba de lo que éramos, ni se asustaba del embarazo y las consecuencias que podría traerle, ella, una humana iba a darme uno de los mejores regalos que podría haber recibido en mi existencia, un pedazo de mi osito y mío, nuestro pedazo de felicidad eterna.

**Carlisle POV**

Entramos a mi oficina que era grande, espaciosa con un gran escritorio y las paredes llenos de libros le dije a mis hijos y a Phoebe que tomaran asiento en el sillón que estaba a un lado de mi escritorio y ellos obedecieron sin decir nada, Phoebe parecía impresionada viendo la cantidad de libros que había en la oficina, viendo lo grande que era con una sonrisa en sus labios

Cuando se sentaron comencé a explicarle a Phoebe lo que haríamos

-Bueno Phoebe para comenzar procederé con rose primero para ver si podemos conseguir algunos óvulos de ella ya que ella posee óvulos pero estos no están maduros y quedaron en sus ovarios en el momento en que se convirtió es algo así como si se los hubiéramos extraído y los congeláramos, una vez que este seguro de que se pueden conseguir los óvulos de Rose lo que quedaría por hacer es madurarlos in vitro y mientras todo eso sucede comenzare a hacerte los exámenes a ti exámenes de sangre y examinaremos también tu matriz para saber cómo esta una vez que tengamos los resultados procederemos a hacer la fecundación in vitro también. La fecundación in vitro es lo mismo que la fecundación normal solo que la diferencia es que se hace fuera del cuerpo y una vez ya iniciada la célula lo implantaremos en tu matriz para que crezca –me detuve un momento al darme cuenta que iba demasiado rápido- estoy hablando muy rápido? Tienes alguna duda?-

-No Carlisle entiendo completamente el procedimiento ya algo me había adelantado mi doctor-

-Muy bien pues en grandes rasgos eso será lo que haremos ya que este implantado lo único que habrá que hacer es esperar a que el bebe se desarrolle-

Podía ver en el rostro de Phoebe una felicidad muy grande muy parecida a la que mi hija adoptiva tenía desde que su amiga le dio la noticia de tener a su hijo.

-Bueno por ahora creo que eso será todo y… ah sí que te parece si comenzamos con tus estudios la próxima semana para entonces ya deben estar los resultados de Rose-

Voltee a ver a mis hijos y tenían en su rostro la felicidad misma y sostenían la mano del otro y viéndose fijamente sin decir nada, Phoebe se levanto de su asiento

-Creo que yo debería irme para que comience con rose, y tengo algunos pendientes que hacer-

-Muy bien-le dije y extendí mis brazos para abrasarla ella se acerco a mí y lo hizo

-Gracias- dijo ella saliendo de la oficina

Al cerrar la puerta mis hijos reaccionaron más bien rose lo hizo abrazándome y saliendo detrás de Phoebe

**Rosalie POV**

-Phoebe!- Le llame a mi amiga- a dónde vas?

-Ooh estabas tan feliz con tu esposo que no quise interrumpirlos-

-No te preocupes mi osito esta igual de feliz que yo aun no podemos creer todo esto-

-Si, ni yo tampoco hasta parece un sueño-

-La verdad si- le dije un gran sueño – quieres que te lleve a tu casa? El camino hasta el centro es algo largo no pensaras caminarlo hasta allá – Phoebe levanto los hombros pensándolo

-Tienes razón-rio- podrías alcanzarme a algún sitio de taxis o algo yo de ahí puedo ir a mi casa-

-Claro que no señorita – la regañe en forma de broma- yo te llevare a tu casa o a algún otro sitio donde necesites ir-

-Pues solo debo ir con mi médico por mi historial para dárselo a tu padre y de ahí a mi casa-

Yo le sonreí y me adelante a ella

-Bueno que esperas vamos -le dije dirigiéndome al garaje y subiendo a mi BMW -anda sube-

Ella se monto en el asiento del copiloto y puso su cinturón, abrí la puerta del garaje y salimos de la casa para ir primeramente con el doctor y luego a su casa.

Lo del doctor fue prácticamente rápido solo bajo del auto y en cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta con su expediente médico, nos dirigimos a su casa sin ningún problema ella iba contándome lo feliz que estaba con todo esto y esperaba que el bebe ya naciera, que estuviera sano, que quería cumplir su propósito en la vida y otras cosas.

Cuando la deje en su casa me fui rápidamente a la mía para que sin desperdiciar el tiempo Carlisle comenzara con mis estudios y sacara los óvulos de mi, entre más pronto lo hacía más pronto tendría a mi bebe en brazos llegue a casa y todos habían ido a cazar a excepción de mis padres y Emmett, me acerque a mi osito y a mis padres sentándome en las piernas de mi bebe.

-Carlisle no quiero sonar desesperada –todos reímos ante se comentario- pero me gustaría comenzar ya con el procedimiento, si no tienes que ir al hospital ahora podríamos hacerlo después de ir a cazar algo y….-mi padre me interrumpió

-Si necesitas ir a cazar ve con Emmett el estaba esperándote yo iré al hospital para avisar y traer algunas cosas que necesitare para hacer todo aquí en casa te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto – me levante de las piernas de Emmett no sin antes darle un beso en sus labios y abrazando a mis padres, eran los padres mas cariñosos y buenos que podríamos tener, me dirigí a Emmett.

-Vamos amor-le dije, el tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al bosque para alimentarnos.

* * *

**ahii esta el cap...**

**les gusto? espero que si :P**

**dejen muchos muchos reviews me encanta saber que la historia que les gusta**

**si tienen alguna duda aganmela saber... y si tambien tienen alguna idea tambien es bienvenida**

**los dejo ke aki ia es tarde **

**i mi hermana me rega;a que no la dejo dormir jajaja :P**

**bye **

**PD : graciass a los ke dejan reviews ,muchas muchas gracias y tambien a los ke la leen y me siguen en mi kabesita loka jajaja...**


	6. Procedimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y lo que haga con los personajes es de mi imaginacion :P

* * *

aki le dejo nuevo cap kreo yo que no demore tanto pero bueno...intente hacerlo lo mas rapido y centrado a lo ke van jajaaja ...

les **aviso** hay una parte aki donde mm es **lemon** jajaja **lo tengo separado por las lineas **asi que **si no quieren leerlo solo se brincan esa parte aun asi entenderan**:P ... y pues lo puse para ver que tanto podia escribir asi pero creo que no me fue muy bien jajaaja hay me dice si lo ise bien o mal :P y ya los dejo para ke lean el cap de hoy ...

* * *

**Procedimientos **

**Emmett POV**

Al llegar a casa Carlisle ya había comenzado a instalar todo lo que necesitaba en su oficina, que era la mejor iluminada pero aun así trajo luces especiales, una camilla, una maquina de ultrasonido, entre otras cosas. Yo me sentía completamente feliz no había ni siquiera podido hacer le bromas a mis hermanos ya que mi cabeza estaba concentrada en otras cosas más importantes, el futuro hijo que tendría con mi Rose.

-Carlisle necesites que te ayudemos con algo?-dijo mi esposa mientras yo tomaba su mano

Carlisle se alejo un poco y fue hasta su escritorio y traía consigo una tela doblada

-ponte esto rose, comenzaremos cuanto antes-mi padre le había entregado una bata de hospital – solo utiliza eso por favor-

-huy solamente eso- pensé aunque no era el momento de pensar esas cosas imagine a mi bella esposa con eso… se veía sexy con cualquier cosa que usara.

-Vamos Emmett-me dijo-necesitare ayuda-me guiño el ojo y la seguí hasta nuestra habitación

Una vez ahí ella me abrazo muy fuerte y eso me confundió un poco pero me di cuenta que ella tenía miedo, y la entendía no sabíamos si podríamos tener a nuestro bebe y ya lo hacíamos parte de nuestra familia, ya lo dábamos por hecho.

-tranquila mi princesa-la abrace fuerte acariciando sus rubios cabellos-todo va a salir bien ya veras

Ella levanto su vista hacia mi –lo sé osito-se acerco y beso tiernamente mis labios-podrías ayudarme a cambiarme estoy un poco nerviosa-

-Claro mi muñeca ven-la jale hasta la cama y le hice ademan para que se sentara en la orilla de esta y comencé a desvestirla quitando su blusa y su bra, tuve que contenerme de oler su piel de diamante este no era momento mi Rose estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

-Emmett-me interrumpió cuando termine de quitar su bra

-Si dime amor-

-Quiero que entres conmigo, estoy nerviosa, por favor-

-Claro princesa como quieras-ella me sonrió y se quedo pensando de nuevo

La empuje lentamente acostándola en la cama quite sus zapatos y fui desabrochando su pantalón sacándolo poco a poco luego subo y bese su vientre lleve mis manos a sus pantis y las jale quitándolas se veía perfecta en todo momento y mucho más perfecta estando desnuda. La ayude a sentarse y le coloque la bata que nos había dado Carlisle amarrando las correas a su espalda.

-listo amor- me senté a su lado y la abrace, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro parecía como si estuviera triste pero no era así ella estaba preocupada, bese su mejilla y tocaron la puerta

Toc toc… -querida estas lista?-dijo mi madre- Carlisle ya tiene todo preparado-

Ya vamos Esme-le dije

-está bien hijo-

Rose ...Vamos amor- mi princesa no se movía -quieres que yo te lleve?-ella simplemente movió su cabeza asintiendo, me preocupaba que estuviera así. La agarre bien por la espalda y pase mis manos por debajo de sus piernas parándome y tomándola en brazos ella paso sus manos a mi cuello sosteniéndose bese su frente –no te preocupes amor-me dio una pequeña sonrisa y nos dirigí a la oficina de Carlisle.

Rosalie POV

Estaba sumamente nerviosa con todo esto no sabía cómo reaccionar así que me quedaba estática pidiéndole a mi bebe que me ayudara en todo.

Cuando entramos a la oficina ahora consultorio de mi padre ya estaba todo preparado

-Acuéstala en la camilla-le dijo mi padre a Emmett

-Rose necesito que subas tus piernas aquí, vamos a proceder para conseguir tus óvulos si los conseguimos ya tendremos un gran avance-

yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa si es que se podía ..iba a abrir mis piernas a alguien que no era mi Emmett, claro que era mi padre pero aun así ese hecho me alteraba un poco, mire a Emmett y el rápido comprendió se paró a mi lado y tomo mi mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos y yo en ningún momento dejaría de ver los suyos hasta que todo terminara.

Poco a poco fui sintiendo como mi padre con sumo cuidado para no alterarme ponía un aparato entre mis piernas, dijo que eso lo ayudaría a abrir mis labios y pronto sentí como iba introduciendo algo pequeño dentro de mí, al parecer era una cámara porque de reojo lo vi mirando la pantalla

Tranquila Rose ya casi llegamos-decía mi padre mientras se abría camino hasta mis ovarios yo seguía sin apartar la vista de Emmett.

Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de los ruidos que Carlisle hacia con los instrumentos y el ruido de los aparatos

-Esto solo debe entrar y tomarlos, vamos muy bien rose ya casi los tenemos- decía Carlisle que era el único que hablaba en la habitación, unos minutos después sentí como iba retirando los instrumentos y se quitaba los guantes tirándolos

-Listo rose terminamos- dijo y me ayudo bajando mis piernas en ese momento Emmett sonrió y se acerco a besarme

-Lo has hecho muy bien mi niña- yo mire a Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, la peor y la mejor parte ya habían pasado ahora solo debíamos esperar

Rose… cheque el expediente de Phoebe y ella está perfectamente iba un pequeño paso adelantada a nosotros ya no necesitare hacerle examen a ella… Solo maduraremos tus óvulos y veremos si podemos fertilizarlos para ya implantarlos.. qué te parece futura mama?-dijo acercándose a abrasarme, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento -ya pueden ir a relajarse un poco hijos-

Emmett también lo abrazo y me tomo en brazos sacándome de ahí y llevándome a nuestra recamara para que me cambiara

-hoy tendremos un descanso en el jardín princesa, hay que cambiarte esa bata, quieres que yo lo haga?- mi esposo siempre tan atento conmigo le sonreí y asentí para que él lo hiciera le daría el gusto sabia cuanto le gustaba hacerlo y no lo voy a negar pero a mí también me gustaba. Pronto me hubo vestido y nos llevo a una gran hamaca que había en el jardín cabíamos perfectamente los dos y pasamos el resto del día hay abrazados…

...

A los dos días Carlisle nos dio la noticia de que mis óvulos estaban maduros y podíamos seguir cuando nosotros quisiéramos o mejor dicho cuando Emmett le diera lo que necesitaba... su semen antes de que mi esposo entrara al baño a hacer lo que debía para dárselo a Carlisle lo detuve y le dije que yo lo ayudaría tome el vasito donde debíamos echarlo y nos fuimos al baño.

* * *

Una ves ahí desabroche su pantalón y lo baje junto con su bóxer dejándolo expuesto para mí, lo senté en la orilla de la bañera que tenía un nivel un poco alto bese sus labios y le dije que se relajara que yo aria el trabajo, me hinque en el suelo en el medio de sus piernas y tome su miembro en mis manos con solo el contacto de mi mano con su miembro hizo que se pusiera un poco duro comenzando a excitarse. Empecé apretándolo poco a poco moviendo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo y en unos minutos el miembro de mi esposo ya estaba duro. Cuando vi que estaba disfrutándolo me detuve haciendo que el volteara a verme yo le sonreí y me acerque lamiendo la punta de su miembro muy lentamente para luego meterlo en mi boca y comenzar a chuparlo apretándolo y moviendo mi cabeza cada vez más rápido mientras tomaba sus testículos con una de mis manos dándole mas placer. El tenia la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrado en lo que estaba sintiendo mordiendo sus labios una y otra vez…. De pronto sentí que llegaria y seguí con mi movimiento apretando un poco más fuerte su miembro pero a la vez con cuidado de no morderlo. Me detuve justo en el momento que llego a su orgasmo apuntando hacia el vasito que Carlisle nos había dado para depositar su semen ahí. Una vez que hubo terminado lo cerré mientras me acerque a sus labios besándolo…

* * *

-Ahora regreso amor, no te muevas –le dije. Y Salí rápidamente de ahí para llevárselo a Carlisle. Llegue a su oficina y toque la puerta

-Pasa Rosalie-

Entre y vi que mi padre estaba haciendo algo en una mesa con guantes cerrando un pequeño recipiente cuando entre.

-Aquí esta-se lo extendí- es lo que creo?

El me miro y rio –si lo es- necesito que me dejes un momento rose para poder seguir y hacer la elección de los espermatozoides que insertare en el ovulo

Yo asentí y salí rápidamente a donde estaba mi esposo para terminar lo que habíamos comenzado….

* * *

**aaa jajaj komo kedo? komentarios?**

**dejenlo en un _review_ hjahajh**

**me enkantan denme ideas a veces me quedo patinando **

**en lo siguiente que pondre jajaja**

**y bueno me voy que todas las actualizaciones las hago en la madrugada y ya no aguanto el sue;o **

**kuidense **

**_no se olviden de dejarme reviews reviews _**

**_ash ya casi entramos a la eskuela otra ves .. que flojeritaa jaja_**


	7. Implantacion

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y lo que haga con los personajes es de mi imaginacion :P

**hayy no! perdonen la super tardanzaa pero no e tenido casi time y me dije no no puede ser esto a mi no me gusta comenzar a leer una historia y ke luego tarden mucho en actualizar asi ke decidi por no dormir y escribir esto para no dejarlas sin la actualizacion ya me pondre bien las pilas para no dejarlas tanto tiempo sin la historia jeje.. bno me voii y lass dejo leer...**

no estoi segura ke se diga asi lo del titulo pero bueno jajaja :P

* * *

**Implantacion**

**Rosalie POV**

Después de una semana mi padre Carlisle llamo a Phoebe para al fin implantarle mis óvulos obviamente siendo ya fertilizados era otro de los días más felices de mi existencia.

Emmett, aun no llega Phoebe?- dije algo ansiosa

Sabes que no amor, todavía no es hora debe estar e n camino

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa, haciéndome brincar del sofá para ir a abrir la puerta antes que nadie

Phoebe! Hola pasa-la salude-

Hola rose- me abraso-como estas? Nerviosa me imagino

Ya te imaginaras que si- le dije mientras la acompañaba hacia la sala

Hola Emmett- dijo tendiéndole l mano a mi esposo mientras este la jalaba abrazándola

No voy a comerte Phoebe-dijo mi esposo soltando una carcajada

Jaja lo sé- dijo ella- pero tu tamaño es algo intimidante

En eso Carlisle y Esme bajan por las escaleras tomados de la mano

Buenas tardes cariño – le dice Esme

Hola señora como esta?

Bien muchas gracias- mi madre le sonrió cariñosamente- perdón debo ir a buscar a mi nieta que se quedo jugando en el jardín- Esme salió de la sala en busca de Nessie

Bueno- dijo Carlisle- estas lista Phoebe? Hoy vamos a procede a implantarte los óvulos para que el embarazo siga su curso

Si lista Dr. Cullen- dijo ella

Llámame Carlisle, ven vamos arriba para prepararte. Rose, podrías decirle donde cambiarse por favor.

Si claro, vamos Phoebe- le dije –

Al subir las escaleras la lleve a mi cuarto que era el que estaba mas cerca de la oficina de Carlisle

Aquí puedes cambiarte tranquilamente y me avisas cuando estés lista-Salí de mi habitación dejándola hay.

**Phoebe POV**

Entre a la habitación que me había indicado Rose, era tan grande y tan bien arreglada que me quede con la boca abierta, me hubiera gustado tener una casa como esta, así de linda.

Comencé a desvestirme y me puse una bata que Rose me dio. No estaba para nada nerviosa por lo que me haría el doctor Cullen mas bien estaba súper emocionada porque si todo esto se lograba iba hacer mama tal vez no fuera mío completamente pero habría traído a la vida un bebe. Salí de la habitación y rose estaba esperándome afuera.

Tarde mucho?- le dije

No para nada- dijo rose- vamos mi padre nos espera en su oficina para comenzar

Rose comenzó a caminar por un pasillo y yo le seguí

Al llegar me abrió la puerta y se me quedo viendo

Creo que necesitaras un poco de intimidad no que estemos todos ahí dentro- dijo ella sonriendo

Me gustaría que estés en todo el proceso Rose, que estés en cada momento de tu pequeño- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y entraba a la oficina jalándola conmigo Rose parecía estar en shock totalmente emocionada, ilusionada y todo como podría estar

Dr..-me detuve- Carlisle había problema que rose nos acompañara?

No para nada- dijo el- acuéstate en la camilla por favor y Rose cúbrela con esta sabana de la cintura hacia abajo y luego apoyas tus pies aquí yo iré por los óvulos y terminaremos en un segundo

Hicimos lo que el nos dijo y 5 minutos después el estaba ya de regreso con una pequeña cajita de cristal o al menos eso parecía para mi, se sentó frente a mi con ella en sus manos.

Abre un poco mas tus piernas por favor y relájate

Poco a poco fui sintiendo como el iba introduciendo en mi algún aparato que no logre ver y volteé a ver a rose que estaba como ida en sus pensamientos, sin moverse hasta parecía una estatua y yo intentaba averiguar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento cuando el Dr. Carlisle se levanto sacando los aparatos y quitándose los guantes.

Hemos terminado ahora solo queda esperar- dijo el mientras tomaba sus cosas- puedes cambiarte si quieres y Phoebe te sería difícil quedarte unos días aquí? Me gustaría ver cómo vamos avanzando

Está bien Carlisle, solamente que eso no me lo esperaba y no traje nada de ropa para quedarme

No te preocupes por eso- interrumpió rose- iremos de compras y traeremos lo necesario

Ohh no Rose no quiero ser una molestia, aparte que me quedare aquí en su casa como me compraras ropa no….

Nada –dijo ella- me darás lo que más quiero en la vida no tendré nunca como pagarte eso

Pero este también es mi sueño- le dije

No importa, te compraremos ropa y no hay discusión- dijo mientras sonreía y me ayudaba a levantarme de la camilla

Gracias Rose….

Ella se quedo seria y me miro

No gracias a ti Phoebe- se acerco a mi y me abraso- por darme esto- se separo- gracias en verdad. Ahora te dejo para que te vistas de nuevo y podamos ir a comprar ropa nueva estoy segura que Nessie y bella también querrán ir y no olvidemos a Alice y Esme será una salida de chicas.

* * *

**bnoo esse el cap de hoyy...**

**espero les haya gustado **

**porfaaaa dejen muchos muchos reviews me encanta saber que la historia que les gusta y me encanta ver ke aii nuevass lectorass:D**

**si tienen alguna duda aganmela saber... y si tambien tienen alguna idea tambien es bienvenida**

**los dejo ke aki ia es tarde y ma;ana tengo ke ir a la eskuelaa umm**

**bye **

**PD : graciass a los ke dejan reviews ,muchas muchas gracias y tambien a los ke la leen y me siguen en mis lokeras jajaja...**


	8. de compras!

perdoooooooooon! losientooooooo!

se ke no tengo perdon por averlas dejado tanto tiempo sin capi nuevoo pero tengo unos problemas kon mi bueno mi aora ex i en una ola de coraje komense a escribir

asi ke bueno akki lo tienen lo eskribi todo directo aki asi ke perdon por las faltas de ortografia y esas kosas pero lo ke kiero es ponerles su capitulo :) odio kuando ami me asen esperar en los fisks i io lo estoi asiendo

ia no lo voi a aser i bueno iaa las dejo leer

**los presonajes son de SM la istoria es mia ia saben lo demas**

* * *

Deje a Phoebe en mi habitación para que se cambiara y baje las escaleras en busca de las chicas, iríamos de compras al centro comercial a comprar lo necesario para Phoebe y claro porque no algunas cosas para mi osito y para mí.. Una sonrisa de lado paso por mi cara y el alcanzo a verme acercándose a mi y abrazándome

En que estas pensando princesa? decía a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla

Iremos de compras amor, Phoebe se quedara y necesita algo de ropa y pensaba en comprar algo para nosotros -sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta pensando en lo mismo que yo

La quiero roja- dijo y se acerco a besarme en los labios mientras bajo su mano y acaricio mi pecho por encima de la blusa

iuuuuuuu!-escuche-que asco no pueden esperar a estar en su habitación para demostrarse su amor dijo bella tapándose los ojos-me pervertirán- todos comenzamos a reír

Mas aun?-le dije- no creo-todos seguimos riendo

Bella has visto a alice? Necesitamos ir de com…aun no terminaba de decir eso cuando la duendecilla ya venía bajando por las escaleras

Me llamaron? Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Jaja creo que ya sabes a donde vamos -dijo bella riendo

Solo debemos esperar a que Phoebe este lista y nos vamos-les dije

Esta bien -dijo Alice iré a decirle a Jasper y subió corriendo hacia su cuarto

Si yo también le diré a Edward. Los dejo en donde estaban-bella seguía burlándose

Bueno al fin solos -dijo Emmett

Me acerque a el mordiendo sus labios

Ya que Phoebe va a quedarse aquí por unos días, porque no mientras nosotros vamos de compras vas a cazar con Jasper y Edward no quiero que estén sedientos con ella aquí

Si amor, tu cuando cazaras?

Hoy no lo necesitare, estoy bien -dije

Quieren que las lleve?

No bebe, vamos en mi auto

Bueno princesa.

En eso escuche que la puerta de mi cuarto se abria. Era Phoebe que ya había terminado de cambiarse y venia bajando por las escaleras tu cuarto es hermoso rose. Ambos volteamos a verla y le dije

Espera a ver la sorpresa que te tengo-rei

Sorpresa?

Si anda, estas lista? Nos iremos de compras ahora

Que?, era enserio lo de irnos de compras

Claro-le dije-como iba a ser una broma

Bueno no lo se es que nadie nunca había sido tan bueno conmigo asi como lo eres tu rose, asi como lo son todos ustedes

Tu también eres muy buena con nosotros, ya eres parte de la familia asi que alice te dara la bienvenida a su estilo

Alice! Bella! Vamos.-grite

Alice llego dando brinquitos

Al fin terminaste de cambiarte, ya quería irme, compraremos blusas y faldas, algunos gorros y ropa abrigadora una gabardina estaría bien

Alice!- La regaño bella

Que? –dijo ella

Yo comencé a reir –

Bueno vámonos ya para no regresar tarde, Phoebe debe descansar

Me despedi de mi oso dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Te veo a la noche le dije en su oído demasiado bajo para que ni Bella ni Alice pudieran escucharme

El me beso de nuevo sonriendo y me separe de el yendo al garaje y subiéndonos a mi coche yo manejaría obviamente mientras que Alice y bella se fueron al asiento de atrás dejando el asiento del copiloto a Phoebe

Maneje a velocidad normal para un humano, lento para nosotros, debía recordar que traiamos a Phoebe con mis bebes y claro de Emmett también y por mas buenos reflejos que teníamos no quería que nada les pasara ni a Phoebe ni a ellos.

Llegamos pronto al centro comercial y alece comenzó a dar de saltitos tomo a Phoebe de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro a la primera tienda que vio, bella y yo las seguimos. Tan pronto estuvimos dentro Alice comenzó a tomar la ropa.

Esta te quedara bien, hay! Mira esa blusa morada, señorita tiene en talla chica?-decia alice mientras Phoebe tenía cara de asustada

Alice, yo.. yo.. no tengo dinero para comprar toda esta ropa-le decía Phoebe a alice

Yo me acerque y le dije

No te preocupes Phoebs, todo va por mi cuenta-le di una gran sonrisa

Es que yo, no, no puedo aceptar

Pero porque no? –le dije

Ella se quedo unos minutos pensando

No lo se…

Mira tu no te preocupes tu estas dándome el mejor de los regalos, además yo puedo aserte los regalos que quiera asi que escoje lo que te guste-

Ella solo sonrio y se veía como iba sonrojándose, le daba pena recibir tantas cosas pero no sabia como agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por Emmett y por mi.

Anda ve a medirte eso-le dije-Phoebe de seguro te llevara mas

La guie hacia donde estaban los probadores y la meti en uno cerrando la puerta

Todo lo que te guste ee-le dije un poco mas alto para que escuchara

Si rose- dijo ella

Yo rei y fui a ver la ropa, que en esta tienda no estaba nada mal, mire unas cuantas blusas y faldas hasta que vi un vestido que me encanto y claro se veria fabuloso en mi, era un vestido rojo strapless en forma de corazón con un detalle en la cinturay tela con brillos, lo tome y me dirigi al probador quedaba perfectamente en mi asi que fui a la caja a pagar y Phoebe se dirigía a mi con una montaña de ropa entre sus manos

Rose, creo que con esto basta y sobra no necesito tanto-dijo Phoebe

Segura que no necesitas nada mas?

No con esto esta bien

Me le quede viendo por unos minutos

Sabes que es lo que hace falta?-le dije- ropa interior-despues de todo yo también necesitaría, Emmett estaba por terminármela. Rei ante ese pensamiento.

Es verdad-llego Alice y bella por detrás de Phoebe asustándola-ademas tenemos que comprar las cosas que necesitara el bebe, pañales, ropita, biberones, su cuna-Alice ya empezaba a planear todo y por mas que quisiera comprar todas esas cosas la detuve

Alice-me quede viéndola sabiendo que probablemente el procedimiento no saliera como nosotros habíamos estado planeando-en otra visita podemos hacer esas compras, Phoebe esta cansándose ya de andar probándose ropa-mi hermana vio que mi animo decallo y se acerco abrazandome y aunque estaba muy feliz porque tendría a mi bebe siempre existía la posibilidad de que no llegara a termino. Ya no me sentí ni siquiera de animos para comprar lencería asi que le dije a las chicas

Mejor vámonos, Phoebe necesita descansar –ellas se quedaron viéndome y yo Sali de la tienda dejándolas a ellas ahí dejando a Alice pagar

Las espero en el auto -les grite-

Me dirigi hasta mi auto y abri la puerta del conductor poniendome el cinturón esperándolas en poco minutos ellas estaban subiendo las bolsas al aunto subiéndose. Yo solamente encendí el auto y nos dirigi hasta la casa meti el coche al garaje y entre subiendo las escaleras y encerrándome en mi habitación.

**Emmett**

Yo estaba viendo un partido de futbol cuando mi princesa entro por la puerta estaba como ida subiendo directamente al cuarto yo me quede en shock que podría haberle pasado para que estuviera asi . Donde estaban las chicas? Al pensar eso entraron por la puerta y Alice se acerco a mi

Te necesita ahora- dijo Alice

Lo se-le dije-pero que fue lo que paso?

Alice golpeo mi hombro

Emmet!- me regaño

Corri al cuarto lo mas rápido que pude y abri la puerta la vi ahi acostada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana dandome la espalda entre y cerre la puerta a mis espaldas

Amor- le dije….

* * *

**siento el kortarlo aki jeje**

**pero tenia ke dejarlo en suspeno no? :P**

**a mas tardarr parael domingo tratare de actualizar me pondre a pensar**

**hoy venia de regreso de una salida en familia i se me okurrio una nueva istoria**

**no sabria si seria un one shot o mas larga pero ke dicen?**

**komienso esa tmb o la komienso asta terminar esta?**

**si tienen alguna duda sobre esta istoria pregunten tambien si tienen alguna sugerencia para ponerle o algo**

**tmb es bienvenido y por supuestolos reviews :D**

**bye asta el domingo :P**

**hjajhahjajajhahjajahjaaj tal ves no me krean pero no rekordaba kmo se subia el kap akki tarde cerka de 20 min asta k me di kuenta pk no podia 77 upssss...**


	9. cuidandome

perdon se ke les dije el domingo pero se me okurrio aser otra kosa jeje asi ke akki tienen un **LEMMON** espero ke les guste no se si este bien o si asi se escriban hjahjajha praktikamente es el primero ke ago sin kontar la peke ;a parte de unos kapis atras.

kmo ya todos saben los personajes son de SM lo demas es mioo de mi imaginacion jhajhajhajha las dejho con su cap!

* * *

Corrí al cuarto lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta la vi ahí acostada en la cama viendo hacía la ventana dándome la espalda entre y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas

Amor- le dije….

* * *

**Cuidandome**

**Emmett**

Ella no se movía seguía dándome la espalda así que me acerque a ella lentamente al llegar a la cama me hinque abrazándola y besando su hombro ella se acostó boca arriba y se quedo viéndome, subí mí mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla

Que pasa princesa?-le dije

Tengo miedo Emmett, miedo de no poder tener a nuestro bebe

Mí princesa llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándolo si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo

Shh, shh amor todo saldrá bien-le dije mientras descubría su rostro- lo prometo- me quede viendo sus ojos, perdido en ellos, no podía soportar la idea de que mí ángel estuviera triste y haría todo lo que fuera para que no fuera así. Se sentó en la cama viéndome yo me senté a su lado sentándola en mis piernas como si fuera una niña. Era mí niña, mí muñeca, mí mundo, la abrace y recargo su cabeza en mí hombro suspirando

Te amo mí osito, no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Yo por mi parte seguí abrazándola acariciando su espalda lentamente.

Yo también te amo mí amor-sonreí al decirle eso

Levanto su rostro solo un poco y deposito un suave beso en mí cuello y poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta dejarlas en mí nuca. Mientras la acariciaba seguía besando mí cuello subiendo a mí oído mordiéndolo

Hazme él amor bebe- me dijo mientras iba besando él camino a mis labios, una vez ahí los mordió levemente pasando su lengua en ellos para después presionar sus labios contra los míos, presionando cada vez más, besándome mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura acercándola más hacía mí pasando mí lengua en sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar y rosar mí lengua con la suya.

Me levante con ella en mis brazos para acostarla sobre la cama con cuidado subiendo mis manos a sus pechos apretándolos un poco mientras gemía sobre mis labios.

**Rosalie **

Estaba triste con él solo hecho de pensar que no tendría a mí bebe y al llegar a casa subí a mí habitación en la que pronto mí osito ya estaba conmigo cuidándome, lo amaba más que a todo en mí existencia.

Él me tomo en sus brazos sentándome como a una niña pequeña, abrazándome.

Suspire y acomode mí cabeza en su hombro- Te amo mí osito, no sé qué haría sin ti-le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos. Él solamente acariciaba mí espalda.

Yo también te amo mí amor-me dijo sonriendo

Levante mí rostro dándole un beso en su cuello y puse mis manos en su nuca acercándolo a mí no quería que se alejara. Seguí besándolo y fui hasta su oído mordiéndolo un poco sabia que eso le encantaba.

Hazme él amor bebe- le dije mientras besaba él camino a sus labios, mordiéndolos levemente besándolo, presionando cada vez más mis labios contra los suyos mientras él pasaba su lengua por mis labios para meterla a mí boca y rosar mí lengua.

Me alzó en brazos acostándome y comenzó a apretar mis pechos y yo gemí en sus labios lleve mis manos a su pecho separándolo un poco rompiendo el beso Emmett se quedo viéndome creyendo que me había lastimado y le sonreí para no asustarlo mordí mis labios a la vez que iba desabotonando mí blusa despacio mientras él me miraba atento a lo que hacía, termine de abrirla empujándolo un poco más hincándome en la cama para poder sacármela fui sacándola despacio sin dejar de verlo quedando con un bra de encaje color negro y un pequeño moño rojo en él medio de mis pechos, lleve mis manos a mí espalda quitándomelo dejando mis pechos expuestos ante él se puso frente a mí y comenzó a chupar mí pezón apretándolo con sus labios jalándolo

Cerré mis ojos ante lo que hacía, sentir su lengua húmeda sobre mí piel era lo mejor, me excitaba con él simple hecho de pensarlo, baje mí mirada viéndolo y me agarro por la cintura separándose un poco lamiendo mí pezón haciendo que se pusiera duro

Emmett, bebe hazme él amor hazme tuya ahora-le dije no podía soportar que siguiera haciendo eso quería sentirlo dentro de mí

Mmm princesa me fascina que me lo pidas- dijo él yo mordí mis labios sabiendo que con eso lo volvía loco

Me sostuvo de la cintura y me acostó otra vez, llevo sus manos a mis piernas abriéndolas, levantando mí falda, metiendo su mano debajo de mí bikini acariciándome y comenzó a acariciar mí clítoris

Amor- jadee

Dime princesa, solo estoy tocándote un poco, mira- siguió acariciando mí clítoris esta vez más lento haciéndome sentir más placer

quiero que sepas cuanto te amo amor- saco su mano y bajo mí falda junto con mí bikini lentamente por mis piernas tomándolas besando desde mí tobillo derecho hasta mí muslo y regresando por la pierna izquierda mordiendo mí piel una que otra vez

No podía pensar otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, en lo que sus manos hacían en mí cuerpo cada vez estaba excitándome más

Terminó de besar mis piernas y las doblo sobre la cama bajando mis rodillas hacía los lados dejándome completamente abierta y expuesta ante él, lamio su mano pasándola en mí entrepierna y se agacho pasando su lengua por mí vagina hasta mí clítoris

eem.. ett.. favor..-apenas podía hablar

shh, mí bebe quiero que te mojes princesa, anda- se separo llevando su mano a mí centro frotando sus dedos en mí

Mmm toda?-le dije

Si mí amor, quiero que te mojes toda, que estés lista para mí

Poco a poco fue subiendo por mí vientre dando pequeños besos en mí abdomen acomodándose poniendo su miembro en mí entrada rosándome con él a la vez que chupaba mí pezón

subió a mí oído -vamos princesa-a este punto lo único que sentía era él gran placer que Emmett me daba, bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciar mí clítoris más rápido mientras seguía rosando con su miembro mí entrada

De pronto se detuvo separándose volteé a verlo frustrada quería seguir sintiéndolo, tan cerca de mí

Vio mí cara y sonrió-tranquila amor- dijo a la vez que se agachaba chupando mí clítoris y jalándolo apretándolo con sus labios

Yo ya estaba más que húmeda por lo que Emmett hacía con sus manos y su boca, cuando menos lo pensé dejo mí clítoris pasando su lengua por toda mí entrepierna

mmm que rico mí amor- dijo Emmett al lamer mí entrepierna-pero es muy poquito amor, dame más

Se hinco en la cama viéndome –quieres más bebe? -Le dije, sabía que podía hacer para que terminara de torturarme así, él quería torturarme, aunque esta tortura se sintiera tan bien pero quería que estuviéramos unidos, que fuéramos uno.

Lleve mí mano a mí boca chupando uno de mis dedos sin dejar de verlo y bajándolo por en medio de mí pecho asta mí entrepierna y comencé a tocarme enfrente de él , cosa que nos excitaba en gran medida a los dos él solo miraba muy atento a lo que pasaba en mí entrepierna pase mí dedo por mí centro metiéndolo un poco mientras gemía, Emmett mordía sus labios y al voltear a verlo vi su gran erección frente a mí haciendo que introdujera mí dedo más en mí

Mmm si que linda mí princesa-decía al ver mí dedo en mí interior

Emmett llevo su mano a mí entrepierna quitando la mía llevando mis dedos a su boca chupándolos acercándose besando mis pechos

Bebe mmm lo quiero ya-

Que amor esto?- mordió mí pezón y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de mí

Ah! Emmett!- comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de mí mientras seguía chupando mí pezón

Mmm Que rica estas bebe- decía a la vez que metía y sacaba sus dedos de mí centro fue hasta mí oído sin sacar sus dedos de mí entrepierna mordiéndolo- estas bien rica que bien se siente-metiendo sus dedos cada vez más fuerte

Yo estaba al borde ya no soportaba más necesitaba tanto a Emmett

Amoooor-gemí

Shh- saco sus dedos de mí acostándose arriba de mí sin aplastarme y beso mí cuello mientras rosaba su miembro en mí entrepierna-mira que duro lo tengo esta así por ti princesa, vez

Mmm Emmett-

Comenzó a meter su miembro muy despacio en mí tanto que me sentía en él cielo metiéndolo poco a poco cada vez más llevo sus manos a mí cadera levantándola un poco metiendo todo su miembro duro.

Empezó a bombear dentro de mí despacio esperando a que me acostumbrara a él , moviendo su cadera cada vez más rápido penetrándome. Puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas abriendo más mis piernas entrando completamente

Siéntelo todo bebe-Emmett lo hacía más y más fuerte-mmm estas bien húmeda amor-

Comencé a sentir un nudo en mí vientre señal que la explosión estaba cerca

Emmett bebe estoy cerca mmm-

Yo también mí amor-dijo él sacando su miembro metiéndolo de nuevo fuerte penetrándome rápido varias veces haciendo lo mismo, estaba tan duro y se sentía tan bien!

Aaaaaah!- mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse presionando él miembro de mí esposo haciéndolo llegar a él también bajando él ritmo poco a poco saliendo de mí agachándose besando mí frente

Te amo Rose-

Yo también te amo bebe, más que a nada osito- me acerque dándole un tierno beso en sus labios separándome él se acostó boca arriba dejándome recargar mí cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo, quedándonos así toda la noche esperando que llegara la mañana disfrutando uno d él otro.

* * *

**huy! ke les parecio?**

**esta bien? no les gusto?**

**diganme ke tal estubo este lemmon jeje**

**o si kieren ke sea mas mm diferente 8-)**

**jhahjajha**

**dejen su review porfiss**

**no less kuesta nada **

**hay ke ba;arse kon agua helada! jhajhajha **

**kuidense **

**bye y sigan leyendo ;)**


	10. Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad

hola quie estoy despues de muucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic y gracias a los reviews de keytani me regreso las gans de seguir con esta historia de rose y emmett aww los amo y mas a emmett que esta super guapo jaja en fin las dejo con el nuevo capi...

**los presonajes son de SM la istoria es mia ia saben lo demas**

* * *

Rosalie POV

Al amanecer sentimos un fuerte olor a sangre que nos alarmo a todos , rápidamente me levante buscando de donde venia ese aroma pensando que venia desde el exterior de la casa pero cual fue mi sorpresa al llevarme hasta la habitación de phoebe, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuche un grito

-phoebe!-entre al cuarto buscándola con la mirada, ella estaba sobre su cama viendo su mano llena de sangre, horrorizada volteo a verme

Yo me que de en shock al verla asi el olor a sangre era muy fuerte pero yo sabia a que se debía esa sangre eran mis bebes no se habían logrado, sentí como mi corazón se partia en dos, como me desmoronaba por dentro, mi mayor miedo estaba volviéndose realidad, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Carlisle y Emmett llegaron.

Carlisle se arrodillo al lado de phoebe en la cama y cuando yo estaba dispuesta a dar un paso para acercarme a ellos mi padre levanto la mano para que me detuviera

–Emmett- dijo mi padre esa simple palabra hizo que mi osito me abrasara y me jalara fuera del cuarto de Phoebe yo comenze a luchar contra el, no quería estar lejos de ella quería estar ahí quería estar con los que nusca se convertirían en mi bebe.

-Emmett suéltame!- le grite –dejame tengo que estar ahí

-lo siento princesa pero no-me dijo mi osito yo segui luchando con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el llamo a jasper

-JAsper! Usa tu don tranquilizala por favor-le suplico emmett a mi hermano, jasper corrió a mi lado usando su poder, calmándome al instante pero lo que no podía calmar era el dolor y el miedo que sentía por dentro, abrace a emmett fuertemente deseando el que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla aunque nosotros no soñaramos lo deseaba no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo en el piso de arriba.

Edward apareció desde la cocina trayendo unidades de sangre y dándome una rápida mirada susurro un lo siento, corriendo escaleras arriba para ayudar a Carlisle

Había pasado una hora que se me hacia eterna mientras esperábamos que Carlisle y Edward bajaran que nos dijeran que era lo que había pasado con phoebe aunque yo ya imaginaba lo que había pasado necesitaba escucharlo de mi padre necesitaba una confirmación.

Esme POV

Cuando iba entrando al garaje escuche que emmett trataba de tranquilizar a Rose con palabras de amor ¿Qué habría sucedido para que estuvieran asi? Rápidamente voltee a ver a Alice y ella no había tenido ninguna visión sobre lo que podría estar pasando lo que nos preocupo aun mas, nosotras habíamos ido a comprar cosas para el bebe de Rosalie y darle una sorpresa al tener el cuarto del bebe listo para cuando naciera pero acordamos que este no era un buen momento para decirle.

Bajamos del auto entrando a la casa viendo a Rosalie sentada en las piernas de Emmett que estaba en el sillon abrazandola como a una niña, y jasper y bella sentados a su alrededor,¿ donde estaba Carlisle y Edward? Alice se acerca a jasper dándole un fugaz beso en los labios acercándose a Rose acariciando su cabello

-Que paso? -Pregunto alice a jasper sin alejarse de rosalie

Rosalie se removió en los brasos de emmett escondiendo su cara en el pecho de el, imagino que si puedieramos llorar ella lo estaría haciendo

-Phoebe tubo una hemorragia y aun no sabemos nada- dijo jasper- estamos esperando que bajen con noticias-

Sentía como mi corazon se estrujaba por ver a mis hijos asi y pensar que podría pasarle algo a mi nieto, un bebe indefenso me ponía peor.

Me acerque a Rosalie incandome para quedar a su altura haciendola verme y acariciando su mejilla

-cariño todo va a salir bien ya veras- le dije con todo mi amor deseándolo con todo mi corazón y mi ser. Yo ya sabia lo que se sentía perder un hijo y si pudiera quitarle ese dolor a mi rose lo sufriría yo por ella.

Emmett POV

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi princesa estaba destrosada aun siendo vampira se veía tan frágil que lo único que yo hacia era abrazarla acariciando lentamente su espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

Yo también me sentía muy triste por lo que vi en el cuarto de Phoebe, ya me había emocionado al imaginarme a una pequeña niña hermosa y tratarla como la princesita que seria asi como con Rosalie o a un campeón con el que podríamos jugar a los videojuegos y divertirnos, pero no podía demostrar como me sentía o derrumbarme debía ser un apoyo para rose en estos momentos, el único que sabia mi sentir era mi hermano jasper que me ayudo un poco con su don a sentirme mejor.

-princesa- le dije a rose tratando de separarla un poco de mi. Ella se mantenía sin moverse y sin decir nada, quería ver sus ojos, su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo no con toda esa tristeza en su bello rostro.

-amor, quieres tomar un baño para relajarte?- ella solamente negó con la cabeza. Que podía hacer para que mi Rose estuviera feliz? Debía ir con Carlisle para saber que pasaba pero no quería dejar a Rosalie aunque se que ella estaría muy bien acompañada, asi que me decidi me levante con ella en brasos y poniéndola en el regazo de jasper, ella volteo a verme preguntándose que hacia

-Ya vuelvo mi amor- le dije-dirigiendome a mi hermano- cuidala por favor-jasper solo asintió mientras yo me alejaba escaleras arriba al entrar en el cuarto de phoebe pude ver todo, ella estaba conectada a muchísimos aparatos, y tenia una intravenosa en su brazo recibiendo una transfucion y con Carlisle revisando su abdomen cuando volteo

-Emmett que haces aquí- pregunto mi padre

-necesitas ayuda?- fue lo único que pude decir mientras Edward se alejo sentándose en un sillón que estaba cerca.

-acercate hijo- me dijo tomando mi mano poniéndola sobre el abdomen de Phoebe y alejándose saliendo del cuarto junto con Edward, ¿Por qué me había dejado ahí con ella? Porque puso mi mano en su vientre? Me quede viendo a phoebe que estaba profundamente dormida.

Carlisle POV

Dejamos a emmett con phoebe para ir por Rosalie y darles la noticia a la familia decirles que era lo que había pasado al llegar a la planta baja estaban todos reunidos en la sala y al ver a mi hija abrasada de jasper con un terrible dolor en su corazón y marcado en su rostro hable

-Rosalie sube, emmett esta esperándote en un momento los alcanzo-le dije, y ella se me quedo viéndonos a Edward y a mi, hizo una pregunta silenciosa a Edward mientras lo veía , lo supe por que el asintió, se levanto y subio con su esposo y phoebe mientras le daba la noticia al resto de la familia.

Rosalie POV

Ya no podía mas, no crei que pudiera existir esta clase de dolor, en cuando vi a mi padre bajar las escaleras supe que venia a confirmar mis sospechas pero me dijo que subiera con emmett y el nos alcanzaría para hablar con nosotros, rápidamente le pregunte a Edward mentalmente si todo estaría bien, el simplemente asintió subi para estar con mi osito y ver como seguía phoebe, cuando entre el estaba viéndola yo me acerque abrasando a mi bebe y el acercándome a su cuerpo mientras mirábamos a phoebe conectada a todos esos aparatos cuando entro mi padre, nos volteamos a verlo

-Rosalie, emmett- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a nosotros tomando nuestras manos ….

* * *

fin del capi

pobre rose tanto esperar a su bebe para que ahora pase esto

ya veremos como lo supera en el siguiente capitulo

dejen sus reviewsitoss jaja

y gracias a keytani por comentar mi fic :D

bueno me voy a seguir planeando como continuara la historiaa.,.. si tienen alguna idea que les gustariaa

diganme en un review vemos la manera de ponerlo en la historia ...

bye bye

**Dreamy Cullen**


End file.
